Más que una desconocida
by MissKaro
Summary: Luego de su accidente, el doctor Irie se vio obligado a aceptar y cuidar a esa jovencita amnésica en su apartamento, aunque la bonita pelirroja resultó ser todo excepto un problema. AU. NaokixKotoko. Algo de OOC. oneshot.


**Disclaimer: INK no me pertenece.**

 **NA1: Este es un regalo de cumpleaños y del día de las madres para Melina Tolentino, que es un mes atrasado para lo primero, pero cumplo lo prometido. Espero que te guste, traté de reunir lo que te gustaba y tu idea.**

* * *

 **Más que una desconocida**

* * *

Con los ojos cerrados, Naoki sintió que todo el aire se le fue con un suspiro.

No era para extrañar. La primera vez que cometía un error, este le dejaba con una consecuencia grave, de uno cincuenta y ocho de altura y cincuenta kilogramos, perteneciente al sexo opuesto.

Y la tarea de ser _niñera_.

Abriendo los ojos, observó a su "encargo" y suspiró otra vez, maldiciéndose por dentro. La joven —de edad desconocida, pero con la seguridad de haber celebrado su llegada a la adultez— parecía lo suficientemente inofensiva, aunque no por ello dejase de disgustarle tenerla a su cuidado. Era médico, no un simple niñero.

Pero era responsable por la muchacha de cabellos rojizos y ojos almendrados.

Si tan solo ella no fuese distraída días antes, él no habría optado por arrollarla a ella en lugar de causar un accidente automovilístico que dejara numerosas víctimas (así de rápido trabajaba su mente). Por tanto, no se encontraría cuidándola.

Para Naoki, la culpa era totalmente de _ella_ , todos los testigos lo sabían; no obstante, él, como médico, se sentía también culpable por atentar contra una vida, cuando en su juramento hipocrático había recitado lo opuesto.

Y luego estaba la amnesia retrógrada —psicológica— que la cobriza padecía.

 _Resumiendo, de forma precisa: él tenía que emplear sus muy aplazadas vacaciones en cuidar a una joven que atropelló, sin afecciones orgánicas, pero sí un problema de memoria, a quien no pudieron localizar en los registros… hasta que reclamaran por ella gracias a los medios, o ella recuperara la información sobre su identidad y pudiesen acceder a sus conocidos._

Era frustrante, para no decir más.

Tal vez no le molestase su presencia en su hogar, ni que estuviera _ligeramente_ atraído por algo en ella, o que en esos pocos días le diera la impresión de ser un poco torpe.

No, el caso era que su madre tenía por costumbre aparecerse innumerables veces por su casa —sin previo aviso—, y sabía que sería catastrófico que lo encontrara viviendo con una mujer, incluso si ésta no sabía recordaba cosas importantes de sí misma.

Por enésima vez, Naoki expulsó el aire de su pecho.

—¿Por qué suspiras tanto? —preguntó la cobriza deteniendo su apreciación a las vistas de su apartamento.

Su voz era dulce, aniñada y amable. No tenía idea de cómo sería ella en realidad, aunque de lo que había leído sobre el tema su personalidad no estaría muy alterada por la amnesia; pero ella parecía una persona agradable, más cuando sus ojos almendrados le admiraban al posarse en él, brillantes como luceros.

(Por alguna razón, eso debía fastidiarle… y se encontraba a gusto con ese aprecio.)

—Debe ser una gran molestia tenerme aquí; si pudiera, recordaría todo lo que olvidé ahora mismo, para no imponerte mi presencia… —musitó ella en tono compungido, sorprendentemente haciéndole sentir mal.

—No es eso —se obligó a admitir, después de haber ignorado su pregunta y escuchar ese comentario de su pequeña boca—. Mi madre tiene como objetivo en su vida el verme casado; si te encontrara aquí conmigo, me obligaría a pasar por el altar. Escúchame bien, si cualquier mujer mayor aparece cuando no esté, di que eres una asistenta casada.

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios al ver el modo en que ella fruncía su nariz. _Aka_ —como le diría hasta dar con su nombre, haciendo referencia al color de su cabello— tenía su encanto.

—Recuerdo a personas diciéndome que no sé mentir, Irie-san. ¿Y si me oculto debajo de la cama hasta que ella se haya ido?

Naoki rió en voz baja.

—Para eso debes dejarla pasar, Aka —ironizó. —Si la ves por la mirilla, simplemente no abras.

—Es un poco maleducado hacerle eso a una madre. Si estuviera viva, no se lo haría a la mía —aseveró ella acercándose al sillón donde se encontraba él sentado.

Él frunció el ceño. —¿Recuerdas del fallecimiento de tu madre?

—¿Eh? —Ella parecía confundida y luego parpadeó varias veces. —¿Acabo de decir que está muerta, verdad? Fue inconsciente. Pero… ahora que lo pienso, creo que era muy pequeña.

Tomaría en cuenta esa información para cualquier persona que la reclamara; no quería que un tratante de blancas pudiera quitársela.

Aka debía tener un corazón muy sensible. —Que no le abras será como que no hay nadie en casa.

—Oh, bueno. Y… ¿dónde voy a dormir? —preguntó ella con un susurro.

—Sígueme.

* * *

Naoki salió del baño y se recostó en su cama con el libro de Psicología que había pedido prestado en la biblioteca esa mañana, antes de recoger a Aka del hospital para llevarla a su casa. Aparentemente, era mejor para el caso de la joven buscar soluciones a partir de esa área, porque en los exámenes del neurólogo no se encontraron indicios para su amnesia.

Uno de los psicólogos en el hospital le había hablado del tema, pero él tenía un interés por conocer, aun si no se trataba de su carrera ni su especialidad médica. Odiaba sentirse impotente y desconocer una información, así que aprovechaba su capacidad intelectual para obtener todos los datos que tuviera a la mano. Esperaba poder ser de provecho para la cobriza.

Ella lo había sorprendido con creces, algo que pasaba por primera vez en sus casi treinta años de vida. Al aparecer en su campo de visión, durante un segundo se quedó de piedra; luego sobrevino el caos. Y no solo fue en ese momento; aun aturdido por el accidente, se acercó a atenderla en medio de la acera y ella lo miró a los ojos diciendo que eran hermosos y lamentaba preocuparlos, antes de perder la consciencia.

¿Él cuándo se preocupaba al grado de hacerlo visible? ¿Y cómo ella pensaba en él después de lo que le había pasado?

Seguramente aquello justificaba que tras el accidente solo se sintiera segura a su lado.

 _El inseguro era él_. ¿Cómo cuidaría a una joven por la que se sentía un poco atraído y de la que no sabía absolutamente nada importante, como su nombre o estado civil?

Pero, por otro lado, se sentía diferente al pensarse como su protector y que ella dependiera de él. La veía tan pequeña y frágil que movía una parte de sí que no sabía que existía en su corazón; los días que había estado internada en el Hospital General no había podido desviar su atención de ella, y desear que no estuviese con una vía en el brazo, ni los hematomas en partes visibles de su cuerpo. Tampoco le gustaba la expresión triste en su rostro al saber de su situación.

 _También eso le sorprendía_.

Personalmente, nunca nadie tenía un efecto grande en él, como esa muchacha de nombre desconocido.

Era un peligro que Aka pasase mucho tiempo a su lado, porque corría un riesgo si llegaba demasiado profundo y le estaba prohibida.

Naoki hizo una mueca. Eso parecía motivo suficiente para mantenerla a distancia en el tiempo que la tuviera bajo su techo. Siempre era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Únicamente sería cordial con ella y actuaría indiferente como con numerosas personas.

No era tan difícil.

Resuelto y más tranquilo, abrió el libro en su regazo.

De pronto resonó un golpe.

—¡Aka! —gritó con el corazón congelado.

Sin importarle el destino del libro, se movió como un rayo fuera de su dormitorio, dirigiéndose a su habitación de invitados, desde donde provino el sonido y donde dejó instalada a Aka. En su mente pasaban muchas imágenes… la principal que los exámenes estuviesen equivocados y ella tuviese un coágulo cerebral que...

—¡Aka! —Abrió la puerta del cuarto sin detenerse a pensar y se detuvo en seco bajo el umbral.

Ella, arrodillada y en ropa interior — _que él_ _había comprado_ —, se quedó estática con la mano en su trasero, que parecía frotar segundos antes. En uno de sus pies tenía el pantaloncillo corto del pijama, que debía haberse estado colocando cuando cayó al suelo. Su mano libre la sostenía al suelo y la imagen le pareció demasiado erótica, con el trasero bien formado al aire.

La sangre que corría en sus venas comenzó a concentrarse en su zona baja y se dio la espalda, maldiciéndose por no llamar antes y su memoria eidética, que no le daría tregua de aquella escena.

Era la cereza del pastel.

Por su atracción, le sería imposible imaginarla solo como una paciente más. ( _Y él era pediatra._ )

¿Cómo escondió tan bien sus atributos?

—¿Estás herida? —preguntó con fingida seriedad, respirando lentamente para calmar los pensamientos inquietantes de su cabeza.

—Sí, Irie-san —contestó ella en tono tembloroso… que en su opinión pareció ronco. —Caí sentada porque me enredé con el pantalón de mi pijama. Perdón si te desperté.

—No estaba dormido —aseveró, bajando la mirada.

Cayó en la cuenta que había olvidado que solo dormía con calzoncillos.

Sintió su rostro calentarse. —Si no tienes nada, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Irie-san.

A ciegas, cogió la perilla de la puerta y cerró con algo de fuerza.

 _La misma con que se liberó en su fantasía nocturna_.

* * *

El olor a café inundó las fosas nasales de Naoki al abrir la puerta de su habitación, y se alegró porque le gustaba comenzar las mañanas con una taza, preferentemente tras las noches en que no dormía muy bien. Sin embargo, no fue tan agradable porque también acudió a él el aroma de algo quemándose, lo que le hizo apresurarse a su cocina para buscar la fuente.

Al pararse en la entrada de su cocina por poco dejó caer la mandíbula de la impresión, aunque también sintiera el golpe de una escena doméstica propia de una pareja.

El espacio estaba sucio, con mezclas de comida en la estufa y la barra de desayuno; en el sartén unos huevos se encontraban calcinándose y la cobriza con la que soñó, usando un mandil, parecía ajena a ello mientras preparaba café.

—¡Aka!

La aludida brincó, y miró a su alrededor antes de enfocarse su mirada de cervatillo asustado en él, que hacía grandes esfuerzos por no comenzar a reprenderla por lo que estaba haciendo.

Naoki avanzó hasta la estufa y apagó el fuego, arrugando la nariz al ver los huevos quemados… supuesta compañía de los panqueques amarillos en el plato de la mesa.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —masculló llevando sus dedos al puente de su nariz.

—Yo… eh… yo…

Él se dio la vuelta y la encaró, apretando los dientes al ver cómo retorcía las manos, con miedo.

— _Aka_.

—Trataba de hacerte el desayuno para agradecerte lo que haces por mí. Iba a limpiar antes de que tú aparecieras. Supongo que me distraje haciendo el café —susurró señalando el sartén. —Pero puedes comer las tortitas.

—¿Son dulces?

Ella asintió enérgicamente.

Suspiró. —Detesto lo dulce.

Los ojos de ella se apagaron y sus hombros cayeron.

—Comeré porque ya se desperdició mucha comida. — _O eso se dijo a sí mismo, desagradado por su postura decaída_.

—Te serviré un café y limpio mientras desayunas —anunció ella con ánimos, haciendo lo dicho rápidamente.

Él movió la cabeza a manera de agradecimiento y se llevó la taza a los labios. Con el primer sorbo de café, se dio cuenta que era perfecto, no muy amargo, ni muy caliente. De hecho, podía imaginarse todos sus días con una taza de esas, dándole la energía que necesitaba. No podía recordar lo básico de su vida, pero ella preparaba un buen café.

—Desayuna antes de limpiar —dijo calmo, disfrutando su bebida.

—Sin los huevos, es muy poco para ti, Irie-san. Comeré una fruta al terminar.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, caminó al refrigerador y cogió verduras, que empezó a picar en pedazos ante la mirada asombrada de ella. Después, colocó aceite en un sartén limpio que puso al fuego, partió cuatro huevos en un tazón y los agitó, junto con las verduras. A continuación, vertió la mezcla en el sartén.

—¿No comerás las tortitas? —preguntó ella tímidamente.

—Tira los restos del huevo en la basura —indicó, cuidando la tortilla que preparaba.

—Sí.

En los pocos minutos que le llevó preparar la comida, ella empezó a limpiar, callada. Él, mirándola de reojo, bebía de su café y se preguntaba el porqué de su silencio. En los días que llevaba conociéndola, era muy parlanchina, a pesar de no saber grandes cosas de sí misma.

Hasta había utilizado una serie de televisión romántica para parlotear.

Repartió la tortilla en dos platos y los depositó en la mesa. —Siéntate.

Ella se volvió y puso cara sorprendida.

—Quiero más café —pidió extendiendo la taza a Aka, que se apresuró a cumplir su orden, con ojos brillantes. Ella también se sirvió.

—Gracias por la comida —expresó animada y él asintió, cogiendo deliberadamente una tortita del plato entre los dos.

El rostro de Aka, como una enciclopedia que te daba toda la información, se iluminó mostrando una enorme felicidad.

Con su taza, Naoki ocultó su sonrisa.

Al segundo, regresó a él su resolución de mantenerse a distancia con ella, de modo que comenzó a comer muy serio, ignorando el hecho de que parecían una pareja compartiendo sus alimentos.

—La cocina debe quedar como estaba.

—Sí.

Ella jugueteó con su tortilla unos instantes.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó curioso.

—Creo que yo no sé cocinar.

Sus cejas se fruncieron por cuenta propia, aunque debía ser indiferente.

—Cuando entraste, me pareció recordar a una mujer exclamando que saliera de la cocina si no quería destruir la casa. Si lo hubiese sabido antes, no habría hecho este desastre.

—Las tortitas no están mal.

—Es extraño, al hacerlas, no lo pensé. ¿Tal vez me gustan mucho y por eso sé prepararlas?

Él encogió los hombros. —Tu inconsciente debió llenar ese vacío.

—Desearía poder recordar —suspiró ella.

Callado, siguió comiendo, pensando que a él también le gustaría que lo hiciera.

* * *

El sonido de la risa de Aka rompió la concentración de Naoki en el libro, haciendo que su mirada se dirigiera a la pared izquierda de su dormitorio, la cual daba directamente al salón donde ella veía la televisión. Si no se equivocaba por la hora, era esa serie romántica que la entretenía en el hospital, y que según ella conocía muy bien.

Los entresijos de la mente humana eran impresionantes, no cabía duda. Aka había olvidado lo imprescindible, mientras que su conocimiento de personajes ficticios permanecía intacto.

Y, si no se equivocaba, lo recordaba más que salir de casa con llaves e identificación personal.

De no ser así, habrían podido localizar su procedencia rápido y asunto zanjado (aunque a Naoki le inquietaba que así fuera).

Con lo distraída que la iba descubriendo, le creía muy capaz de salir de casa sin nada más que unos pocos yenes, si no había ocupado el resto en un taxi, ya que no llevaba pase de transporte.

La verdad es que le intrigaba mucho esa mujer, sabía muy poco de ella. Tenía la hipótesis que no era de la ciudad, por lo sorprendida que parecía con los alrededores a su apartamento, y por algunas leves diferencias en la entonación y pronunciación, que varios miembros del hospital habían ubicado en regiones distintas.

No creía que fuese una recién llegada del extranjero, pues hablaba su idioma como un nativo.

En lo tocante a su edad, Naoki tenía más problemas. Su apariencia le hacía pensar que tenía menos de veinticinco, pero podía equivocarse, no todos aparentaban sus años de vida.

Su estado civil era un enigma; parecía tan inocente que se le hacía imposible creer que tuviera pareja —ni le agradaba la idea—, mucho menos hijos. Y de su profesión, ¿qué podía ser esa joven torpe y amable?

Además, ¿qué clase de familia no reportaría su desaparición? ¿Era huérfana? ¿Cómo no llevaba móvil consigo?

A todas luces, no existía Aka. Pero con la forma en que había alterado su vida en muy poco tiempo, le era difícil concebirlo.

Ella volvió a reír y él sintió un estremecimiento en el estómago. Nunca había tanto ruido en su vivienda, aunque no le parecía molesto… sería cómodo retornar del hospital para encontrarse con eso, inclusive después de los sonidos constantes en su trabajo. Parecía ser no le gustaba tanto el silencio.

 _O era quien causaba el ruido la justificación_.

Naoki frunció el ceño, endureciendo sus reacciones a Aka. La indiferencia era la clave para soportar hasta saber quién era ella.

¿Por qué la primera mujer que le gustaba era una completa desconocida?

Debía ser por todas las mujeres que rechazó desde cuarto de primaria, hasta la actualidad, que nunca le suscitaron mucho interés.

Había salido dos o tres veces con un par, pero su experiencia no iba más allá de un beso insípido… nada extraño porque siempre se había centrado en los estudios, como muchos otros hombres que conocía. No le avergonzaba, en los últimos tiempos, muchos estaban más centrados en sus carreras que en tener parejas o formar familias.

No obstante, ahora la poca atención dada al sexo opuesto se le regresaba con creces.

Tampoco se sentía interesado en los hombres, que le producían menos que las mujeres, así que no iba por ese rumbo.

 _Aka tenía algo que lo afectaba_. En comparación con todas las jóvenes atractivas con las que se había cruzado y de las famosas en los medios, era muy _simple_ , nada notable, y, sin embargo, provocaba más reacciones en él, tan impertérrito para la vida.

Si creyera en las tonterías de su madre, diría que "estaban unidos por el hilo rojo".

—Estúpido —espetó abriendo de nuevo el libro.

Ella volvió a reír como si le respaldara.

* * *

Tras tres días con ella bajo su techo, permaneciendo apartado y solo compartiendo las comidas, Naoki no pensaba que estuviera obteniendo resultados positivos. Al contrario, su risa, el olor de su champú mientras cenaban, las breves miradas provocadoras que le dirigía cuando se cruzaban y muchos pequeños detalles… como un sostén caído en el pasillo… todo le causaba estragos.

Después de salir de casa nunca había compartido sus habitaciones con alguien, menos con una mujer como ella, y estaba por volverse loco. Se sentía igual que un adolescente, manifestando respuestas sexuales por muy poco. _No era un depravado_ , y aun así la imaginaba desnuda en _su_ ducha, enjabonándose lentamente todo el cuerpo, lo que le ponía duro.

Al encontrarse el sujetador de encaje blanco, se había estremecido al hacerse ideas de los pechos que habría debajo y si cabrían perfectamente en sus manos, como sus medidas insinuaban.

Y en las noches lo acosaban imágenes de ella bajo su cuerpo, en la misma posición sumisa de días antes, mientras él la tomaba por detrás, dominándola y llenándola hasta que ella no pudiera sostenerse, gritando su nombre en el clímax.

Naoki se pasó una mano por el rostro, frustrado.

Su resolución no estaba funcionando; la tenía en la mente más de lo que lo haría si compartiera todo su tiempo con ella.

Pero evitándola no tendría una erección ante ella, ni sucumbiría a la tentación de besarla hasta el olvido y cumplir sus secretas fantasías.

Por una vez, consideró que, de tener experiencia, le sería más sencillo resistirse. O podía que no, si su autocontrol normal no estaba funcionando. _Nada tenía que ver con el sexo, sino hacerlo con ella_.

El misterio de Aka debía resolverse rápido, o sufriría por mucho tiempo.

Estudiar no le distraía, y ni siquiera podía volver a su puesto hasta cumplir el mes; era un martirio.

Exhaló abruptamente y se puso en pie; ella ya se habría duchado para entonces, así que aprovecharía a ponerse bajo el agua fría, calmando su libido.

Recolectó sus pertenencias y abrió la puerta, perdiendo las fuerzas al encontrarse de frente con Aka.

—Iri… Irie-san —susurró ella, que iba de puntillas en dirección de la habitación de invitados, _envuelta en una toalla pequeña_.

Él tragó saliva, observando las gotas de agua que se deslizaban desde su cabello a su torso, brillantes en sus hombros y clavículas, bajando hasta el valle entre sus senos blanquecinos, que subían y bajaban con su corta respiración.

Subió la mirada a su rostro enrojecido; los ojos almendrados de Aka brillaban y le llamaban a acercarse y desenvolver el premio cubierto por una tela del tono de la pureza.

Naoki dio un paso hacia a ella, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba al verla entreabrir los labios y humedecerlos con su lengua.

 _Ella lo deseaba también_ , pensó con triunfo, recibiendo un latigazo en la ingle.

Las manos de Aka que sostenían la toalla se elevaron en su dirección y en cámara lenta la tela afelpada perdió fuerza, abriéndose poco a poco para ir dejando al aire sus pechos.

El sonido del timbre los hizo saltar y él vio la cara de pánico de ella antes de que saliera corriendo a su habitación, que cerró con un portazo.

Azotó su ropa a la pared y maldijo a la persona que llamara a su casa en aquel instante, se merecía el infierno.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y estuvo tentado de no responder, pero necesitaba saber la identidad de la persona que lo había interrumpido. Caminó furioso a la entrada y presionó el botón del intercomunicador sin delicadeza.

—Su comida ha llegado, señor.

Apretó su mano libre en un puño.

—No encargué nada —soltó enojado.

—Lo lamento, señor. ¿No es Ashiwara-san?

—El uno —masculló antes de cortar la comunicación.

Rápido cogió sus cosas y se encerró en el baño, perdiendo todo el humor.

* * *

Naoki dirigió una mirada subrepticia a la entrada de la cocina, esperando que Aka apareciera para prepararle el café y llegara para el desayuno que él elaboraba. La noche anterior ninguno de los dos había cenado, y ella, con su buen apetito, debía tener hambre.

Como cualquier persona normal, él se haría el desentendido y guardaría silencio de lo ocurrido, para evitar que estuviesen incómodos, ya sin la tensión incitándoles a acercarse al otro. Ella podría haber sentido deseo por el modo lujurioso en que debió devorarla con la mirada. En circunstancias normales, Aka no debería querer recorrer ese camino tan fácilmente.

Se preguntó si comenzaría a evitarlo por la vergüenza, un sentimiento que él conocía de primera mano por su infancia. Esperaba que no, pues odiaría perder su atención.

—Recuerdo mi último cumpleaños. —Naoki se dio la vuelta sorprendido al escucharla. Había llegado de modo muy silencioso.

—¿Cuántos?

—Veintinueve —murmuró ella.

La miró receloso, buscando algún signo de burla. Tenía que estar bromeando, no aparentaba su misma edad.

—¿Estás segura?

Aka asintió, sonrojándose. —Como insinuaste que parezco menor de edad… y, después de… ya sabes, yo… pues… no quería serlo… y recordé las velas… y de otros años… tengo la sensación que fue mi último cumpleaños.

Él apagó el fuego y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Te gusto, Aka? —preguntó casi irritado.

El rostro de ella combinó con su pelo.

—Sí… pero… tú no…

—Si no recuerdas más, no sirve de nada saber tu edad —aseveró, caminando hacia la salida de la cocina—. Iré al supermercado.

—¿Puedo… ir?

—No.

Necesitaba salir de ahí y apartarse de su presencia. A ver si se esforzaba más en recordar, por lo menos, la existencia de relación sentimental actual. El deseo frustrado la había llevado a conocer su edad, no debía suponer mucho para ella.

 _Qué importaba si los profesionales no recomendaban la presión_.

Peores resultados saldrían si se acostaban y no podía ser solo suya.

Cerró la puerta de la entrada con fuerza. Era muy mala suerte.

* * *

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo y la comida que llevaba a su boca, a Naoki le sabía a nada. Podía estar comiendo cartón y no importaba.

Aka, roja cada dos minutos, no hacía intentos de hablar, callada a diferencia de los demás días. Eso le inquietaba, aunque le daba satisfacción que ella padeciera de la abstinencia como él, incluso si no era justo por su amnesia, de la que él se había pasado leyendo con más ahínco toda la tarde, antes de salir a preparar la cena.

El accidente debió ser traumático para ella, pero ya eran demasiados días y no sabía mucho más que el principio. Y con la atracción mutua que sentían, era insoportable.

Asimismo, si la dejaba sola, no sabía qué podía pasar. En un mal movimiento, Aka podía tropezar y caer sobre la mesa de cristal de su salón, o recordar y desvanecerse, golpeándose la cabeza, o resbalarse en la ducha, o dejar encendido el fuego; cualquier cosa parecía un peligro inminente.

Y se descubría masoquista.

No quería dejarla sola, quería verla, aun si sufría.

Que lo hicieran juntos.

(Tampoco podía estar en otro sitio, recordarla y tener una erección.)

Ella suspiró y él siguió el movimiento de sus pechos, apenas cubiertos por la blusa de tirantes que rápidamente ella escogió de la tienda a la que fueron, apenada porque le comprara ropa.

Cuando recuperara la memoria —porque iba a hacerlo—, y tuviera la certeza de que era libre, sería interesante pedirle que le devolviera lo que era _suyo_ , incitándola a desnudarse. Todo, hasta las diminutas braguitas, fueron adquiridos por él, y podía pedirlos de vuelta.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —Ignoró su pregunta, llevando un poco de su cena a su boca. No podía decirle qué era.

Aka hizo un mohín.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —insistió ella y él bebió de su vaso, indiferente.

Ella movió su pie bajo la mesa para darle ligeros golpes, que no hicieron nada bien en él.

Le sujetó el tobillo con una mano y ella exclamó asombrada, volcando el plato de verduras sobre su cuerpo, ensuciando la ropa. No llevaba calcetines, y el contacto entre sus pieles enviaba sensaciones a sus cuerpos.

—Ve a cambiarte —exigió soltándola, apartando la mirada de la mancha que había dejado la salsa en los vegetales.

—Irie-san, yo quiero recordar, pero no puedo.

Ella se puso en pie y se colocó a su lado. Él siguió comiendo, sin darse por aludido.

—¿Y si no recuerdo nunca? Y… ¿si no aparece nadie que me reconozca? ¿Si no tengo familiares o amigos? —susurró ella con voz triste.

—Debe haber alguien, un compañero de trabajo sirve —trató de consolarla, desagradado por su tono.

—¿Y si no le importo… _a nadie_? —continuó ella, hipando.

Él inspiró.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo que quieras.

—Pero tú vas… a fastidiarte de mí y… yo no quiero… que me odies. Y… si yo no recuerdo… dejaré de gustarte… y, habrá otra mujer… y me quedaré sola.

Aka tenía mucha imaginación. —No digas tonterías.

Ella sollozó, cubriéndose la cara.

—Tengo miedo.

Incómodo y culpable, Naoki la miró con detenimiento; aparentemente ella había llevado su malestar a un significado opuesto, teniendo sentimientos de inseguridad. Si supiera que se moría por resolver dudas sobre ella para no tener barreras entre los dos.

No quiso admitir que también sentía temor a que su suposición fuese falsa y ella tuviera a alguien más, que la estaba esperando en alguna parte de la isla. Se sentía muy posesivo con ella y no quería perderla.

Suspirando, se puso en pie y la rodeó con sus brazos, diciéndose a sí mismo que no se la arrebatarían.

Ella se acomodó en su pecho y él pensó que tenía el tamaño perfecto para pertenecerle.

* * *

El reloj de la mesita marcaba la hora de la serie que veía Kotoko, pero Naoki no escuchaba la televisión encendida; la casa estaba muy callada y le daba un mal presentimiento.

Apartando el libro de hipnosis que cogió esa mañana de la biblioteca, se incorporó cuestionándose el motivo por el silencio, que después del llanto de ella de dos días atrás, no había ocurrido. Habían quedado en actuar con la normalidad del comienzo, incluso si funcionaba poco. Estaban como en un hilo tensado, que en cualquier momento se rompería y ambos harían de lo que pudieran arrepentirse.

A pesar de que se sonrojaba continuamente al encontrarse con él, Kotoko había podido seguir mostrando su peculiar alboroto, que le había dado una pauta a él para hacer como si nada, aunque las noches padeciera el deseo no resuelto.

De tal manera que el silencio no era un buen presagio. Solo esperaba que se hubiese quedado dormida.

Caminó hacia el salón, maldiciéndose por no poder actuar indiferente; justificarlo como su postura de doctor era estúpido, nada tenía que ver en ese caso. Si hasta la había abrazado, algo que le molestaba al recordarlo; y no, no había sido con intenciones sucias, para excusarse… solo quería consolarla.

Al llegar al salón, se quedó estupefacto al verla concentrada en uno de sus libros de medicina de la facultad, como si se tratara de una lectura cualquiera.

¿Su modo atontado de comportarse era producto de la amnesia y su capacidad era mucho mayor? ¿O tendría alguna relación con el área?

—¿Lo entiendes? —Aka saltó y dejó caer el libro al suelo.

—Creo que empiezo a recordar mi trabajo, Irie-san —anunció ella contenta, apuntando al libro. —¡Soy enfermera!

—No puede ser —murmuró para sí. Se distraía mucho como para tener al cuidado a pacientes, aunque su afabilidad era una característica del servicio.

—Soy enfermera quirúrgica y post-operatoria. ¡A eso me dedico! ¡Estoy recordando! —celebró ella. —Me aburría y empecé a leer tu libro, y me llegaron imágenes de mi trabajo. El bisturí, enfermera. Sí, doctor. Metzenbaum. Sí. Aguja de cinco, ocho. Sí.

Él se sentó en el sofá.

El libro era de Patología, no hacían mención de instrumentos quirúrgicos. —¿Has visto una serie médica? —inquirió dudoso.

Ella negó enfáticamente.

—¿Lo buscaste en el ordenador?

—No; recordé los nombres y cuando estudiaba para ser enfermera de quirófano. No uso mucho el ordenador, Irie-san, y el tuyo parece complicado. Es más sencilla una venopunción que ese aparato —dijo Aka con una mueca.

Naoki puso los ojos en blanco.

—No sé por qué no recordé que soy enfermera mientras estaba en el hospital.

—Debías estar aturdida por el trauma.

Aka se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó. —Tal vez es porque me pasé interrogando sobre Irie-san —la escuchó murmurar. Después tronó los dedos. —Irie-san, si eres cardiólogo pediatra a los veintinueve, eres un genio.

—Todavía no he terminado mis estudios en Cardiología —informó, pese a que llevaba más de once años solo dedicado a su carrera, y por eso avanzaba a ritmo rápido. Ese mes solo era un breve descanso en el hospital, algo inusual.

Muchas veces decían que era una máquina.

—Aun así…

—Enfermera —interrumpió él, para que no le adulara. —Solo tendremos que enviar tu foto a los hospitales para saber quién eres. —Tardarían un tiempo, pero sentía que se acercaba a la meta.

Sería más fructífero que publicar su imagen en el periódico y dar un reporte en las noticias de televisión; con base a lo que escuchaba en sus alrededores, sabía que muchos de sus compañeros utilizaban su tiempo libre para descansar, así que no debieron haber visto esos medios. En cuanto a las redes, él se había negado a compartir su imagen para que no fuese utilizada de modo inapropiado.

Ella se dejó caer a su lado.

—Pronto podré saber quién soy —susurró ella emocionada. —Me pregunto si… mi vida será muy triste que mi mente no quiere recordarla.

—Lo dudo.

Aka estaba demasiado llena de vida y le había animado en pocos días; no creía que su mundo fuese gris.

—Pero estos días he sido feliz con Irie-san. Si mi vida es triste, ya conocí la felicidad viviendo aquí. Cuando desperté y estabas a mi lado, no sabía quién eras, pero me sentí a salvo, sabía que contigo estaría segura y me sentí contenta. Gracias por lo que has hecho por mí.

Ella lo abrazó. Naoki se estremeció y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza; quien debía estar agradecido era él, aun si sufría por la frustración; ella le había abierto un mundo nuevo.

—Irie-kun… no quiero dejarte —murmuró Aka.

Él cerró los ojos.

 _Ya eran dos_.

* * *

Naoki cerró el ordenador portátil y se dio la vuelta, terminando por ese día con los mensajes a los administradores de hospitales en la ciudad. Estaba trabajando en ello de forma sistemática, para llevar el mejor orden y no equivocarse al contactar a otras personas.

Tomaría tiempo que le respondiesen todos, aunque esperaba que su rastreo en la región concluyera ahí, y no tuviese que comenzar fuera de Kanto. Era ambivalente; por un lado, deseaba que fuese rápido, así despejaría sus dudas respecto a la muchacha; por otro, esperaba que pasase lento, porque conocer su identidad la haría salir de su casa y, tal vez, de su vida.

El corazón se le apretujaba de solo pensar que ella tuviera a un hombre esperándole; peor aún, esposo e hijos.

—Irie-kun, ¿qué te pasa? —La voz de Aka le devolvió a la tierra, y la miró en el sofá, sentada y observándole con el rostro preocupado. —Parecías consternado, ¿te respondió alguien? ¿Te dijeron algo…

Bufó y negó. —Acabo de comenzar a enviar correos, todavía es muy pronto.

Ella espiró, asintió y sonrió; luego se arrebujó en el sofá, rodeando sus piernas. Al ser verano, llevaba pantalones cortos y su piel estaba expuesta solo para él. Deseó poder acariciarla y acomodarse con ella en ese sitio.

—Estoy aburrida.

Cerró los ojos por la repentina idea de diversión que cruzó su mente.

—¿Qué quieres que yo haga? —farfulló mirándola de nuevo.

Aka se llevó sus índices a los labios, pensativa.

—¿Por qué decidiste estudiar medicina? ¿Siempre quisiste ser médico? ¿Dedicarte a los niños y a las enfermedades cardíacas?

Naoki se aclaró la garganta.

—En mi último año de preparatoria, mi padre hizo una reunión el día de Navidad con todos sus empleados y sus hijos, en un hotel de la ciudad.

—¿Él tiene muchos empleados? —interrumpió ella, acercándose a donde estaba él.

—Sí, dirige una compañía de juguetes y vídeo juegos, Pandai.

—¡Yo conozco ese nombre! ¿Tu papá es el dueño? ¡Wow! Eso es genial.

—¿Vas a interrumpirme todo el rato?

Ella se sonrojó.

—El día de la reunión, unos empleados veteranos acudieron con su nieta de tres años, que había perdido a sus padres recientemente. A raíz del accidente, quedó al descubierto que la pequeña tenía una afección cardíaca extraña, que debía esperar para ser operada. Ella era tímida por la pérdida de sus padres, pero los abuelos también restringían sus actividades, y pasé la noche atento a Naomi, atraído por la situación. Entonces me pareció excesivo para una niña pequeña, pero con lo que sé hoy, ella no estaría viva de no ser por sus cuidados. Así pues, la siguiente semana me pasé leyendo y comencé a interesarme por la medicina y al regresar a clases para tomar el examen de la universidad, decidí la Facultad de Ciencias Médicas.

Lo explicó sin problemas; hablar de sí mismo con Aka no era complicado. Sentía que podía ser su yo real a su lado, lo cual era extraño.

—¿Qué ibas a estudiar? —preguntó ella tras unos segundos.

—Ciencias de la computación, y tomaría clases de negocios para dirigir la empresa de mi padre.

—Oh, ¿y él qué dijo?

Se rió sin hacer ruido.

—Eres bastante curiosa.

—Bueno, no tienes que decirlo si no quieres.

—Mi hermano está en la universidad y él se dedicará a Pandai.

—¿Tienes un hermano menor? ¿Por qué no hay fotos de tu familia ni nada aquí? ¡Oh! ¿Tu padre dejó de hablarte y tu hermano tampoco lo hace y solo tu madre te visita?

—Tu imaginación es impresionante.

—¿Entonces no es tu estilo? —Naoki se encogió de hombros. —Yo tendría fotografías de todos en casa, así si no vivo con ellos, los estaría viendo diariamente y me sentiría acompañada. ¿A ti te gusta estar solo?

Pasaron un par de minutos sin que le respondiera. Desde su llegada, no había sentido la necesidad de recelar su espacio personal.

—Bueno, no importa si no respondes. A mí me parece que decidí estudiar enfermería porque mi padre siempre decía que las enfermeras que acompañaron a mi madre en el hospital eran unos ángeles e hicieron de sus últimos días los mejores, haciendo olvidar la operación que no tuvo éxito. Yo quería ser como ellas.

No había necesidad, parecía bondadosa sin estar en esa faceta.

—Tengo que recuperar mis memorias —dijo ella con un puño al aire—. Si no lo hago, no podré seguir ayudando en el hospital. ¡Tardé muchos años en prepararme y conseguir mi licencia! —terminó con un lloriqueo.

Soltó una carcajada, disimulando la aprensión que sintió al pensar en que se fuera.

—¿Qué hago si no recupero mis papeles? Yo no sé ser una ama de casa.

Cierto. Pero él, que había pasado un lustro dependiendo de sí mismo, no era lo que buscaba. Menos porque asociaba la ocupación con su madre, y era lo último que quería. Además, hasta el momento, no le molestaba que ella solo supiera hacer alimentos dulces y un perfecto café.

Naoki prefería su devoción y su compañía en la cama.

—¿De quién serás ama de casa? —expresó burlón, cruzándose de brazos.

La boca de ella cayó y se levantó como rayo del sillón.

Para su mala fortuna, Aka tropezó y aterrizó sobre él, presionando su busto en su pecho y su cabeza en la base de su cuello.

Mandando al carajo su contención, acercó su menuda figura a él, saboreando el momento. Se tomaría solo unos minutos para gozar de su cercanía y después actuaría tranquilo. _Necesitaba sentirla en sus brazos unos instantes._

Le sostuvo de la cintura y ocultó el rostro en la unión de su cabeza con su hombro, para disfrutar del aroma floreado que desprendía la piel de su cuello níveo.

Los dedos de ella se acomodaron en su espalda y su pelo, mandando descargas al resto de su cuerpo, comenzando a aniquilar el sentido común de no acariciarla ni hacer nada más con ella.

Llevó la mano a su nuca y la separó de él, para luego unir sus bocas.

El corazón le explotó al sentir sus labios y quedó impactado por lo que un simple roce de ella podía provocar.

La apartó rápido de él sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Iré a preparar la cena —manifestó poniéndose en pie.

* * *

Naoki frotó sus ojos entrando en el cuarto de lavado. No había dormido bien después del diminuto beso que se había dado con Aka.

No existía comparación con los besos que había dado antes; por muy casto que el reciente hubiese sido. ¿Cómo iba a tener calma tras la reacción que había tenido en él?

Al menos ella no había dicho nada la noche anterior o él habría repetido el acto.

Bostezó y se paró en seco al darse cuenta que la máquina tenía ropa y no había prendas en el cesto. Aka debía haberse despertado muy temprano para hacer la colada de ambos.

Se asomó en la ventana y vio que había ropas tendidas en la cuerda, muchas de ellas prendas interiores y de Aka. Era seguro tender lo demás.

Cuando abrió la lavadora perdió el aire.

 _La ropa era violeta_.

—Aka —resolló estrujando dos de las camisetas que usaba bajo sus camisas, ahora del color de sus ojos.

Sacó todo y al fondo encontró unos pantaloncillos cortos rojos y un par de calcetines azules.

—¡Oh, Irie-kun! ¡Te adelantaste! —Se giró a la puerta ceñudo, deteniéndola al querer entrar. —¿Qué pasa?

Aka bajó la mirada y se cubrió la boca.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Debí revisar bien! —exclamó ella inclinándose repetidamente. —¿Por qué lo hago mal! ¡Yo quería ayudarte! Tú eres tan bueno conmigo y yo solo me porto como una idiota. Estoy arruinando tu vida.

—Ya es suficiente.

—Pero…

Suspirando, él se puso en pie con las ropas y se acercó a la ventana para tenderlas al sol. Con las temperaturas altas de junio, no tardarían en terminar de secarse, aunque no le valdrían más que para dormir en invierno.

—No consigo ayudar a Irie-kun, soy solo un estorbo —musitó ella con voz queda. —Ni siquiera puedo pagarle lo que hace por mí, con todos mis errores. No sirvo para él. Ya no voy a gustarle.

Naoki miró sobre su hombro; ella hablaba cabizbaja.

—Necesito una taza de café —pidió sin dejar de tender. —Prepáralo.

—¿Eh? —Ella se sonrosó.

—No pierdas el tiempo. Cuando termine aquí querré beberlo.

—Sí, sí, ya voy. ¡Un café para Irie-kun!

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y se perdió al observar la playera gris que tenía manchas violetas. Celebró que no fuesen rosadas.

 _Odiaba ese color_.

Excepto en ella.

* * *

Aka actuaba como una turista, contemplando asombrada la ciudad. Naoki no podía creerlo, porque el día que había salido del hospital, al ir a comprar ropa, ellos habían estado en el mismo camino.

—Me gusta estar fuera, es aburrido estar encerrada y no hacer nada todos los días. Gracias por dejarme acompañarte a comprar tu ropa nueva. Si tuviera dinero yo la pagaría, no quería arruinarla, pero Irie-kun ha hecho tanto por mí que pensé que te alegraría no lavar.

Él resopló y pagó al taxista, que reía por las ocurrencias de ella en el viaje. Había optado por no conducir su automóvil y no distraerse con Aka en el transcurso.

—Trata de mantenerte lo más alejada de los problemas —imploró descendiendo del vehículo.

—Sí, Irie-kun.

Caminaron hacia la entrada del centro comercial en silencio, aunque él se mantenía pendiente de ella. La razón por la que no le dejaba salir era protegerla, tras haberla conocido en circunstancias peligrosas.

Pero en la ocasión actual no había podido negarse a sus ruegos y le haría bien exponerse al sol; estaba muy pálida. Y, en su compañía, podría estar mejor cuidada.

—¿Qué ropa prefieres? ¿Muy formal o casual? ¿Colores fríos o cálidos? Solo te he visto en casa en tonos neutros. ¿Te gusta que combine con tus ojos? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Encogió los hombros.

—¿Puedo ayudarte a escoger tu ropa? —preguntó ella animada.

—No.

—¿De verdad?

—Escogerás ropa rosada.

—No, no lo haré. Tú debes verte mejor de azul, gris y verde.

—Solo vine por camisetas y playeras, Aka.

—Yo sé comprar ropa de hombre, Irie-kun, déjame ayudarte.

Naoki frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tan habituales serían sus compras de ropa masculinas? ¿Lo haría para su pareja? ¿O sería a algún padre, hijo o hermano?

Se adelantó a una tienda de ropa para hombres, sintiendo irritación de que fuese a una pareja.

—Espera, Irie-kun —pidió Aka a sus espaldas, muy acalorada.

Él cogió una canastilla para ropa en la entrada y se dirigió a la sección que le interesaba después de comprobar que ella se quedaba de pie junto a un maniquí.

Buscó juntar lo que quería sin tardar mucho, pues no le apetecía perder su tiempo en una actividad frívola como esa. Necesitaba completar sus prendas interiores para dos semanas, debido a que era el tiempo en que acumulaba la ropa con su complicado horario.

Se volvió para supervisar a Aka, solo que ella no estaba donde la había dejado.

Entrecerró los ojos mirando a todas partes, pidiendo que no se hubiese perdido en la tienda, o hubiese salido de ella.

Rápidamente la encontró en la sección de ropa formal, conversando animada con un muchacho de aspecto universitario, quien la contemplaba embelesado.

Apretó los dientes y sorteó entre la ropa hasta llegar a ellos.

—Sí, te verás muy bien con esta ropa, Yajima-kun. —Aka sostuvo en alto una camisa de pequeños cuadros negros y azules. —Si la combinas con unos vaqueros oscuros lucirás perfecto.

—Gra… gr-gracias. —Cuando el muchacho pelinegro se inclinó a agradecerle, Aka lo vio.

—¡Irie-kun! Estaba ayudando a Yajima-kun a seleccionar ropa para… —La cogió de la muñeca para ir a la caja—. Espera, no le he dado la prenda.

Él se detuvo, le quitó la camisa de su mano y la dejó en un perchero, para que el muchacho que los seguía la cogiera por su cuenta.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás desesperado por irte? ¡Mira! ¡Esa camisa azul oscuro luciría bien en ti!

—¿Cuál? —masculló parándose.

Aka se escurrió de su brazo y caminó hacia la estantería.

—¿Mediana? Sí, parece tu medida. —Ella le mostró la prenda extendida con una resplandeciente sonrisa. —Deja que la prueba frente a ti para…

Tomó la camisa y se dio vuelta para continuar a su objetivo.

—¡Sí!

Llegó a la caja y le atendieron prontamente; para cuando terminó, ella ya estaba a su lado, y sonreía con mucha felicidad. ¿Le contentaba escoger ropa para hombres? Parecía muy satisfecha ayudando a ese muchacho, al que se había dirigido muy cómoda e informal.

—Si tanto te gusta ser dependiente de tienda, hazlo —enunció de mal humor.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué, Irie-kun? Yo solo ayudaba a Yajima-kun a idear un vestuario para su cena de mañana; le pedirá matrimonio a su novia como en las películas. ¿No es muy lindo? Parecía muy nervioso… su novia es americana y quiere que todo sea perfecto. Estaba perdido y ningún empleado le auxiliaba.

Naoki hizo un sonido de disgusto con la boca. El muchacho podía inventar miles de excusas solo para acercarse a una mujer solitaria e invitarla a salir. Y ella, ingenua, podía caer en ese juego.

—¡Irie-kun! Tengo que contarte, en la tienda recordé algo más. —Ella se pegó a su brazo libre.

—¿Tu nombre? —preguntó mosqueado.

—No. Lo que dijo Yajima-kun me trajo a la mente las palabras de alguien diciéndome "este otoño cumples treinta años, muchacha. Consíguete un esposo y ten hijos". En el lugar donde estábamos había un calendario de mayo y ahora tengo la certeza de que no hay nadie más, no solo es mi deseo.

Él se detuvo en seco.

—¿Eres soltera? —dilucidó, sintiendo una especie de alegría en su interior.

Aka asintió. —¿No te importa que yo no recuerde quién soy?

Él asió su mano y la apremió para ir a la salida, le urgía llegar a casa. Tras verla con ese muchacho, las ganas de marcarla como suya habían incrementado. Se había sentido posesivo al ver que le sonreía a otro hombre, y ahora tenía la libertad de apartarla de otros.

—¿Irie-kun, por qué la prisa?

Detuvo a un taxi y le indicó que entrara sin ofrecerle una respuesta. No quería perder el control que guardaba en público.

—¿Es porque te dije que…

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

El camino se le hizo eterno y trató de no mostrarse demasiado impaciente para llegar al apartamento, sitio en donde él recordó que no tenía preservativos.

—Adelántate. —Le entregó las llaves de entrada, junto con sus bolsas y caminó hacia la farmacia cerca de su edificio, en la que afortunadamente atendió rápido su asunto, aun siendo media tarde.

Retornó a su edificio y aprovechó que un vecino salía para entrar. Mientras esperaba el ascensor, movía impaciente su pie. No obstante, al ingresar a la cabina, inhaló y exhaló varias veces para no actuar como un adolescente hormonal. Él no era el único implicado en el asunto.

Se preguntó si Aka tendría experiencia y se debatió entre desear que sí o que no. Que la tuviera sería más sencillo para los dos; pero que no, le hacía jurarse que sería el primero y el último.

Casi perdió el equilibrio al darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Tenía menos de un mes conociendo a esa joven y se le ocurría aquello. _Era muy loco_.

Aunque al ver que con ella era diferente, no era imposible. ¿Cómo había cambiado tan velozmente sus planes?

El ascensor llegó a su piso y él avanzó muy rápido hasta su puerta, concluyendo que podía _estar enamorado_ y no solo desear a la joven que había atropellado.

¿Él podía pasar por eso?

Llamó a su apartamento.

Aka abrió a los pocos segundos. Con ver su rostro sonrosado y el brillo en sus ojos almendrados, supo que era definitivo lo que sentía por ella, y que por ciego lo había estado ignorando.

 _Por eso no quería que se fuera._

Los sentimientos no tenían lógica y el tiempo no importaba para enamorarse, reflexionó parcialmente embelesado con su imagen.

Ella dio un paso atrás para dejarle pasar y él cerró detrás de sí, antes de rodear su cintura y besarla con delicadeza.

Sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello al profundizar el beso, encontrándose abrumado por las sensaciones que ella le causaba. Ella era perfecta para él, y su cuerpo menudo estaba hecho para que solo él lo adorara.

Exploró el interior de su boca y sintió que la sangre se le calentaba, acumulándose con ardor en su zona pélvica.

En el encuentro de sus lenguas su miembro comenzó a cobrar vida y él cogió a Aka de las caderas para hacerle sentir la prueba de su deseo. Ella jadeó en su boca, pero movió su cuerpo más hacia él, borrando todo el espacio entre los dos.

La acorraló a la pared y dirigió sus manos debajo de su blusa, acariciando la piel que quedaba a su paso, tersa como la seda. Descendió su boca al contorno de su mandíbula y lamió su cuello, disfrutando del gemido que escapó de su boca hinchada.

Sonriendo contra su piel, presionó sus labios donde latía su pulso desembocado y succionó, estremeciéndola.

—Iri… e-kun —susurró Aka.

El sonido de su voz entrecortada le agilizó la respiración y volvió a besarla, sin perder nota de las redondeces que alcanzaba con sus manos.

Un timbre repiqueteó en su cabeza, haciéndole apartarse de golpe de ella.

—Maldita sea —bramó pegando su frente a la de Aka. Sus ojos centelleantes le hicieron ignorar el constante llamado y besarle los labios con suaves toques, con la respiración más regulada. —Vamos a mi habitación.

Aka parpadeó y frunció el ceño, mirando el intercomunicador.

—Puede… ser importante… —balbuceó ella.

—No lo creo —musitó masajeando sus senos por encima del sostén.

Con el rostro rojo, ella se removió.

—Insiste… ah… mucho.

Él resopló; si no atendía a la persona que incordiaba, Aka no estaría cómoda. A regañadientes, alejó su mano derecha de su seno y la llevó al intercomunicador.

—Mamá, Nao no debe estar en casa.

—¡Ya atendió! ¡Onii-chan!

La excitación se evaporó de su cuerpo en menos de un segundo y él se apartó por completo de Aka.

—¿Papá? ¿Mamá? —casi aulló.

—Y Yuuki-kun —contestó su madre muy entusiasta.

Aka abrió los ojos como platos y él puso un dedo sobre sus labios para pedirle silencio.

—Déjanos subir, onii-chan. Me enteré que tienes vacaciones y hemos venido a visitarte.

—Bien —bisbiseó, presionando el botón de apertura.

Descartó el aparato y miró con seriedad a su compañera.

—Ve a la cocina y lleva algo a tu habitación; no salgas a menos que yo te diga. No hagas ruido y si escuchas que alguien quiere entrar, escóndete.

Ella asintió asustada y cumplió rápido sus órdenes, cogiendo también su ordenador de la mesa del centro.

La puerta del dormitorio sonó al mismo tiempo que la de entrada, sin darle muchas oportunidades de maldecir a gusto. Se arregló la ropa y abrió.

—¡Onii-chan! ¿Qué te hacía demorar? —Saltó su madre ingresando al apartamento antes que su padre y hermano.

Se cruzó de brazos.

—Mamá, dame intimidad.

Ella rió. —Llegamos en el momento menos indicado. Si te hicimos salir antes de tiempo, ve sin cuidado.

Presionó la mandíbula, tenso. Solo su madre era capaz de irritarlo en pocos segundos. Pero igual la culpaba de arruinar el momento con Aka.

Yuuki y su padre le dieron una mirada de disculpa.

—Siéntense, por favor —ofreció suspirando. Esperaba que fuese rápido… pero con su progenitora, lo dudaba.

—Traemos comida, onii-chan —manifestó su madre—. Fui hoy temprano al hospital y una linda enfermera dijo que tienes vacaciones. Ogura Tomoko-chan es una joven muy guapa y agradable, onii-chan. Parece un ángel. ¿Has pensado en invitarla a salir?

¿La enfermera maníaca?

—Noriko, no vinimos a incomodar a Naoki —intervino su padre.

—Onii-chan, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que tomaste vacaciones? —continuó ella obviando a su esposo—. ¡Podríamos haber hecho algo juntos! Pudiste habernos visitado. Yo te habría recomendado alguna chica para que cenaras un día.

— _Mamá_ —advirtió.

—En noviembre cumples treinta años. ¿Cuándo me darás nietas?

—¿Cómo te va en el trabajo, Nao? —terció su progenitor—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, mi última cirugía a corazón abierto fue un éxito.

—Qué orgulloso me haces.

—¿Sigues el régimen que te dio el doctor, papá?

Su padre asintió palmeándose el pecho. —Irie Shigeki está en perfectas condiciones para seguir en el mando por diez años más.

Yuuki soltó una carcajada. —Yo me habré hecho un buen sitio para entonces —acotó con entusiasmo.

—Y posiblemente ya me habrá dado nietas para entonces —puntualizó su madre, haciendo a su hermano sonrojar. —Onii-chan, él tiene veintiún años y ya tiene una novia. ¿A qué esperas tú?

Él se sorprendió ante la noticia y miró a Yuuki en busca de explicaciones.

—¿Recuerdas a Konomi-chan, verdad onii-chan? —siguió su madre, aumentando el color en su hermano.

—¿La adolescente que llevó a Chibi al veterinario hace seis años?

—Sí, la misma a la que tu hermano dio clases como agradecimiento. Chibi enfermó, y como Konomi-chan estudia para ser veterinaria, el destino hizo que volvieran a verse en la clínica a la que ella acude a prácticas. ¿No es romántico? Después de años volvieron a encontrarse. ¡Qué emoción! Deberías pasear con el viejo Chibi, onii-chan, es un perfecto _matchmaker_.

Él rodó los ojos. Por su cuenta era capaz de hacer las cosas.

Reprimió una sonrisa malvada; su madre gritaría de contenta si supiera que había alguien por quien estaba interesado. Y si supiera lo que interrumpió, se sentiría molesta consigo misma.

—¡Vaya, onii-chan! Compraste ropa, ¿por qué no me avisaste? Te habría recomendado la tienda donde trabaja una vecina; está medio tiempo porque estudia para ser educadora. Ama a los niños, ¿no sería una perfecta madre?

Era desesperante que cada dos o tres frases volviera a lo mismo.

—Les traeré unas bebidas. —Se puso en pie.

—Te acompaño —dijo Yuuki levantándose.

—Onii-chan, ¿puedo ver qué has adquirido?

Hizo un ademán con la mano quitándole importancia. De todos modos, si se negaba, ella lo haría.

—Me he preguntado si podría rentarte la habitación de fondo —comentó Yuuki en la cocina.

Naoki enarcó una ceja, escéptico.

—Mamá, _ya sabes_ —explicó su hermano—. Trabajo medio tiempo en Pandai y tengo mi propio dinero.

—¿Buscas un sitio para traer a tu novia?

—No, no. —Yuuki se sonrojó—. Ella, ummm, renta cerca su universidad… con una residente de medicina. —Él sonrió irónico; la compañera casi nunca estaba—. Quiero un poco de independencia de casa, pero deseo ahorrar para el futuro y… ¿tú no me darías una renta muy elevada?

Él podría dejarlo vivir gratis, como a cierta inquilina.

—Lo siento —disimuladamente se fijó en su madre, que valoraba sus compras—, no estoy aquí solo.

—¿Qué? —susurró su hermano, acercándose a él.

— _Después_ —dijo terminando de servir los vasos—. Te quedan ocho meses para concluir la universidad, ten un poco de paciencia. Y si te sales ahora, cuando mamá sabe que tienes novia, en menos de un mes estarás casado.

Yuuki asintió.

—Me gustaría casarme con Konomi —confesó el menor—, pero no quiero hacerlo por culpa de mamá.

Su pequeño hermano había caído como él, se dio cuenta Naoki. De sospecharlo, su madre no vería fin a su felicidad.

Sin embargo, él quería solucionar las cosas con Aka y poder llevarla tranquila. No había ningún apuro.

Regresaron al salón con sus padres y él se obligó a soportar las continuas insinuaciones de su progenitora durante las tres horas que permaneció su familia ahí. Su tarde fue muy diferente a lo que habría planeado.

Ya solo, al ver el reloj que marcaba las nueve, cogió del refrigerador uno de los dos paquetes de comida extra que su madre le había llevado y se dirigió al dormitorio de invitados. Aka debía tener hambre y querer salir de ahí. Se había pasado pensando en lo aburrida que debía estar.

Llamó a la puerta y ella no respondió; esperaba que no estuviese enojada por tratarla como un secreto sucio, pero no quería la intromisión de su madre, mucho menos en algo tan nuevo para él, y con las delicadas circunstancias.

Abrió e ingresó al cuarto oscuro, raro con ella para el miedo que parecía tener a las sombras. Encendió la luz y sintió una punzada en el pecho al verla recostada en la cama, con una expresión de paz.

Suspiró. Podía despertarla, dejarle comer y continuar en lo que estaban antes; _o no_.

Aproximándose a ella, optó por lo último y le acomodó las sábanas a su alrededor, antes de inclinarse y depositar un casto beso sobre sus labios.

Después la dejó sola.

* * *

La melodía repicó en sus oídos y Naoki se obligó a alargar el brazo a su mesita de noche, buscando su móvil que sonaba y sonaba.

Era lunes y no tenía pendientes, así que se había permitido dormir hasta tarde, pero la persona en la línea no pensaba lo mismo.

Alzó los párpados y leyó el nombre del encargado de Administración del hospital, la última persona que esperaba le llamara. ¿Podría haberle ocurrido algo a su recién nacido?

No era el mejor momento tras una noche pesada con el deseo perturbando su descanso, mas atendió; su deber era primero.

—Irie-san, buenos días —saludó el nuevo padre primerizo.

—Buenos días, Fukuhara-san —respondió reprimiendo un bostezo. Eran pasadas las ocho.

—Acabo de leer su correo, del que me comentó un ex compañero mío. Estoy camino al hospital para buscar en mis registros.

Durante unos segundos, no entendió nada. Luego se incorporó en la cama, ocurriéndosele una posibilidad.

—Al estar de permiso por paternidad, no supe de lo ocurrido, pero nunca olvido rostros y el que me han mostrado sé que lo conozco. La joven que está en su casa es una enfermera que se traslada de Akita a nuestro hospital; fue recomendada por Nishigaki-san, un cirujano del Hospital de Tonan que la conoció en una intervención que hizo en la prefectura a un paciente especial.

El corazón le latió con fuerza. Finalmente iba a saber más de _Aka_.

—Es la enfermera Aihara, sí, ese es su nombre. Su fechad de incorporación es el próximo lunes, al Departamento de cirugía. Pronto llegaré al hospital y desde mi oficina le enviaré un correo con lo que tengo en mi archivo. Es una pena lo que ocurrió con ella.

—Fukuhara-san, muchas gracias —dijo casi dejando que la emoción se reflejara en su voz. —Disculpe por interrumpir sus días de descanso con el asunto.

—Descuide, doctor, es un gusto ser de ayuda.

—Felicidades por su hijo.

—Gracias, Irie-san. Debo de colgar. Espere mi correo.

—Sí.

Cortó la llamada y se puso de pie en un salto, sintiéndose alegre por la noticia que había recibido; ¿quién habría pensado que las respuestas estarían tan cerca?

Miró a la puerta de _Aihara_ , preguntándose si la despertaba ya o lo hacía cuando tuviera la información. Se decidió por hacerlo con los datos en la mano, por lo que se vistió rápido y entró al baño, donde se cepilló los dientes y lavó su rostro, que por primera vez reflejaba gran emoción.

Al fin sabría más de ella… _aunque ya la conocía_.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno de los dos. No llegó a ella al darse cuenta de la presencia de la cobriza en el salón, recorriéndolo de esquina a esquina.

El nombre con el que la había estado llamando se le quedó atorado en la garganta; ¿cómo le decía?

Por el sonido que hizo, ella notó su presencia.

Una larga sonrisa cruzó el rostro de su cobriza.

—¡Aihara Kotoko! —exclamó ella lanzándose a sus brazos. —¡Me llamo Kotoko! —continuó extasiada. —¡Lo recuerdo todo! Lo soñé y desperté y… ¡ya sé qué pasó! —Ella se separó de él. —¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡Por mi culpa podrían haber muerto!

 _Irónico que ya lo supiera_.

La llevó al sillón. —Irie-kun, ese día salí del apartamento de papá para ir a casa de una empleada suya del restaurante. No traía mi identificación porque en Akita no era necesario, todos me conocen; acabo de ser aceptada para trabajar en tu hospital y me mudé a casa de papá. Iba a darle una sorpresa, pero él me la dio a mí… se fue de vacaciones. Por primera vez en años, se tomó unas semanas antes de las vacaciones escolares y no estaba aquí. ¿Puedes creerlo? Por eso no sabe lo que pasó; y los empleados también se tomaron unos días para vacacionar.

 _Kotoko_ cogió aire.

—Siempre que salgo de casa olvido mi móvil y mis llaves. Pero es una costumbre porque en Akita todos están en contacto. Y ese día estaba distraída porque me asombraban los cambios en la ciudad. Me fui en el primer año de preparatoria y no había regresado hasta ahora. Yo…

—¿Sí? —animó al ver que no seguía.

—Yo me fui de Tokio porque me enamoré en la preparatoria y eso impedía mis estudios… Yo estudiaba en la preparatoria de Tonan… y me enamoré el primer día de clases —musitó ella sonrojada.

—¿Tonan? —repitió incrédulo. ¿Habían estudiado en el mismo lugar, en la misma generación, y él no se había dado cuenta de ella?

Claro que él era distinto entonces, todavía no se había encontrado con su primera muerte, pero en al centrarse en los estudios el mundo a su alrededor había pasado desapercibido.

—Esa persona, ¿te hizo algo?

Ella negó. —Nunca supo de mi existencia…

¿De verdad?

—No supo de mi existencia… _hasta ahora_. Era el representante de mi generación.

 _Él_.

Para casualidades de la vida. ¿Ella estuvo enamorada de él en su adolescencia?

Kotoko ocultó su rostro con su cabello.

—Antes de perder la consciencia, te reconocí y todo lo que sentía volvió golpe… no sé si eso tenga relación con mi amnesia.

Debía ser así; el ciclo no cerrado de su adolescencia habría hecho mella en su mente e ignorar la realidad para pasar tiempo con él tuvo que ser el mecanismo utilizado por su cabeza, eso, junto con el cambio en su vida por la mudanza. Debió recordar a causa de su encuentro el día anterior.

No era un experto para saberlo, menos si no importaba ya.

Su teléfono móvil anunció un mensaje entrante y él soltó una carcajada.

—El administrador del hospital me llamó esta mañana; él me dijo quién eras —compartió asombrado de todo eso.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó ella elevando la cabeza.

—Pero la información que tú me has dado es mejor —se regodeó, haciéndola enrojecer. —¿Así que estabas enamorada de mí, _Kotoko_? —señaló con malicia, acorralándola en el sillón.

El rojo en su rostro se pronunció.

—Y todavía lo estás… —susurró en su oído, haciéndola temblar.

—Eh, Irie-kun, pero tú… ¿yo te gusto? O yo lo… —Él la acalló con un beso, sorprendiéndola al alzarla en brazos.

—No habrá otro hombre para ti —sentenció sobre sus labios, caminando a su habitación.

—Nunca ha… existido —declaró Kotoko, ocultando el rostro en su cuello.

Naoki sonrió satisfecho antes de depositarla en su cama, cerniéndose sobre ella.

—¿Eso significa que soy tu novia? —preguntó ella tímidamente. Él capturó sus labios.

—Sí.

Los ojos de Kotoko se iluminaron.

A continuación, él bajó la mirada a su boca para besarla de nuevo. Se excitó rápidamente por la entrega que encontró en su ávido cuerpo; Kotoko le acariciaba el abdomen y devolvía con gemidos gustosos los movimientos de su lengua.

Le despojó de la blusa y buscó el broche del sostén, que cedió rápidamente y liberó sus pezones enhiestos, listos para sus manos y boca, las cuales masajearon y saborearon con agasajo, provocándole un sonoro jadeo a ella.

Gustándole su reacción, jugó con la punta de su lengua en su botón derecho y Kotoko se arqueó; brillantes puntitos de sudor le acariciaban la piel y él los lamió, sintiendo un sabor salado mezclado con su olor floral.

Su miembro le dio una punzada reclamando atención y él gruñó, tratando de mantener el control hasta tenerla preparada para su invasión.

Ella se incorporó y con el rostro escarlata le besó a la altura de la garganta, ocasionando que siseara y le cogiera de las mejillas para apartarla.

—No me provoques —exigió besándola de nuevo, volviéndola a recostar. —En otra ocasión —le murmuró al oído.

Con manos inquietas, comenzó a bajarle el pantalón y las bragas al mismo tiempo, descubriendo su sexo perlado. Al dejarla completamente desnuda se inclinó y sopló sobre sus pliegues, haciéndola saltar y cerrar las piernas, acercándolo más a ella.

—Eso no… —musitó ella sosteniendo sus cabellos.

El olor almizclado de su sexo le sofocó y le sujetó los muslos, abriéndola para él. La besó justo ahí y ella se estremeció. Su lengua probó de su excitación, tentándola y aumentando la humedad en sus paredes, que se movían de arriba abajo.

—Iri… e… kun… —soltaba ella enronquecida mientras succionaba.

Al ver que estaba por llegar al clímax, se alejó y volvió a sus pechos, a la vez que introducía uno de sus dedos en su cavidad. Tan estrecha y caliente. Y él sería el único que la conocería.

Sonrió sobre el pezón que mordía, introduciendo y retirando su dedo. Su pulgar se movió a su nudo de placer y lo rozó también repetidamente, haciendo que ella alcanzara el orgasmo con un grito y su mano se llenara de su esencia.

Su propio sudor lo empapó y su sangre caliente pidió a gritos que la llenara. Su masculinidad palpitaba al máximo, luchando con la presión de la ropa, sufriendo por deslizarse en ella.

Alineó sus cuerpos y la hizo sentirlo.

—Mía —dijo roncamente.

Con presteza se quitó sus prendas y sacó uno de los preservativos en el cajón, que se colocó casi sin pensarlo.

Ella le rodeó el cuello y él abrió sus piernas todo lo que pudo, acomodándose en medio.

Su miembro erguido le envió un ramalazo a todo su cuerpo al colocarse en su entrada y la miró a los ojos, besándola con una caricia suave.

Kotoko le mordió el labio cuando adelantó la cadera suavemente, haciéndose espacio en su interior. Era tan pequeña a su lado que sentía miedo de romperla.

Avanzó un poco más y sus cuerpos se tensaron. El corazón le brincaba y su respiración errática ansiaba más. Kotoko, hermosa con los labios inflamados, le observaba con fervor, a pesar de la ligera arruga entre sus cejas.

Suya, pensó posesivo.

Él pegó su frente sudada a la de ella y despegó sus bocas.

—Te quiero —confesó fuerte y claro y Kotoko abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

Entonces él entró por completo.

Ambos se congelaron. Para él, la sensación era increíble, su centro lo acogía con fuerza y le agasajaba con su calor interno, lo absorbía con los minúsculos movimientos de sus respiraciones.

Rechinó los dientes, batallando con la tentación de moverse y aliviar la frustración en su cuerpo, pero tenía que soportar hasta que ella pudiera unirse. Sus pequeños brazos habían caído al colchón y sujetaban las sábanas, a un costado de sus antebrazos que lo sostenían para no dejarle caer todo su peso.

Sus orbes tenían una expresión acuosa y él se odió por ocasionarle ese dolor. Era inevitable, por la diferencia de sus dimensiones, pero su falta de experiencia le imposibilitaba haberlo hecho mejor.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó ella con voz entrecortada.

Le besó los labios como respuesta.

Kotoko sonrió. —Te quiero, Irie-kun.

Fue llenado por una sensación de plenitud.

Ella elevó sus caderas acomodándolo mejor, asintiendo. Él retrocedió con lentitud y embistió, haciéndolos jadear. Volvió a repetirlo y ella levantó su cuerpo, uniéndosele.

Acostumbrándose, tomaron un ritmo acompasado y después fueron acelerando las acometidas, gimiendo al mismo tiempo y compartiendo el placer entre sus cuerpos. Él se sentía vigoroso, lleno de ímpetu para dar y recibir, absorbiendo el calor que ella desprendía y liberando la energía de su propia piel. Las venas le vibraban y la respiración y el corazón se le retorcían, colmándose de emociones y sensaciones mucho antes desconocidas.

Con cada embate y cada suspiro de ella Naoki recibía miles de descargas que lo envolvían y lo cegaban, dejando de existir más que para ser consciente de la mujer que lo abrazaba.

Penetró en lo más profundo, moviéndose casi con desesperación para oírla gritar, y no supo cuándo perdió la realidad, estremeciéndose con el eco de la voz de ella llamándolo.

Las olas del orgasmo le recorrieron las terminaciones nerviosas y se sintió sin fuerzas para sostenerse, por lo que sostuvo a Kotoko con un brazo y los acomodó con él debajo, apartándose ligeramente de su centro tembloroso.

Una eternidad transcurrió.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, haciendo que ella lo hiciera también, todavía sin moverse. Naoki pasó sus brazos a su cintura y depositó una de sus palmas en la curvatura de su espalda, en tanto la otra se quedó en la redondez de su trasero.

—¿Sí me quieres? —murmuró ella, cosquilleando su pecho. —¿O es un sueño?

Él debía ser quien temiera por ello.

—No es una de tus fantasías —se limitó a decir.

Cerró los ojos. Ella entrelazó una de sus manos con las suyas, besándole a la altura del corazón.

Le acarició la punta de sus cabellos mojados. No tardaría en hacerla su esposa; quería pasar el resto de sus días al lado de la increíble mujer que había arrollado. La desconocida que en menos de un mes había hecho cambios en su vida.

Sería difícil por su diferencia de caracteres y su celosa independencia, pero prefería tenerla así en sus brazos que la vida en solitario que siempre había creído que tendría. En ese poco tiempo, solo por la frustración sexual, era cuando la había pasado mal en su compañía.

Un gruñido le interrumpió la tranquilidad. Sonrió alzando los párpados.

—¿Cuántas horas llevas despierta? —cuestionó con gracia.

—Desde las cinco —dijo ella, ocultando su rostro colorado.

—Debes tener hambre.

Llevó la mano entre sus cuerpos y se retiró de su interior sujetando el preservativo, del que luego se despojó.

—Vamos a asearnos antes de desayunar —instruyó acomodándola en el colchón.

Kotoko se apoyó en la almohada con los ojos cerrados. Naoki negó para sí, divertido, anudando el preservativo. Hizo una pequeña mueca al ver las pequeñas gotas de sangre en sus muslos.

—No te quedes aquí. Tienes que prepararme el café.

Ella espió con un ojo y gimió.

Riendo entre dientes, la cogió en brazos y se encaminó con ella hacia el baño.

—Es tu castigo por irte hace catorce años.

Les había hecho perder mucho tiempo.

Pero les quedaba mucho para estar juntos.

* * *

 **NA2: ¿Veredicto?**

Espero que no solo Melu lo disfrutara.

Fue un poco complicado hacer que las cosas encajaran. Lo más difícil era el asunto de su memoria y que Naoki no lo solucionara demasiado rápido, ni pareciera muy tonto... aunque es Kotoko. Y con el internet todo se vuelve viral en muy pocos segundos; pero me interesaba hacer a Irie como lo que he leído de los japoneses hoy día, cuya tasa de natalidad está disminuyendo.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **Besos, Karo.**


End file.
